Heroes of OlympusThe Warrior
by Cutdownmypride
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has less then 6 months to build Argo ll but what will they do when a boy stumbles into their camp, exhausted? Chiron seems to know who the boy is, and is terrified. With the rip between world open, what new and old threats will emerge? R
1. A Visitor

_What am I? One thing is obvious to me now. I am different. A freak. I am bred for war. For killing. Even the police are afraid of me. No one will take me in, but that's okay. I don't want to be taken in. My name is Jaden Colliath, and I am an orphan. _

_I breath came out fast, in short bursts. I looked around, my eyes wild. I'm in the middle of a forest, and there is something near me. I had just run away from my 7__th__ foster home, and got a ride to where I am now. I hear a snarl and take off at a run. I can hear the thing running after me, sticks and leaves breaking behind me. A tree branch whips my face, but I continue to keep moving, trying not to break pace. I yell as a branch wraps it self around my foot. I tumble to the ground, sticks cutting my hands. I turn and it's on me. Its hot breath on my face, and claws tearing at my side. I shout, and manage to get my feet on its stomach. With a grunt I kick him off, and get up. _

_I take off at a run, not bothering to look back. Whatever it is, is coming after me again. Suddenly I feel a shock of anger. Who did this thing think he was? I skid to a halt, and twirl. I spot it, and my stomach does a back flip. It looks like some sort of animal, but it much worse. It is the size of a large wolf, but rotting flesh hangs from its sides and mouth. One of its eyes are gone, and I can see its ribs on one side. I consider running, but I'm done with running. I close me eyes, and feel it leap through the air. Before it hits, I feel a tug in my entire body. Without my command, my hands raise to meet it. Even though my eyes are closed, I see a blinding flash of light. I hear a yelp, and slowly open my eyes._

_The roasting carcass of the beast is smouldering a few feet away. I drop to my knees. What just happened? I scramble back, and whip my head around. Are there more? Without thinking I haul myself to my feet and take off at a run through the woods. I don't register how long I ran. I don't know what time it was when I collapsed at a camp, with a couple dozen cabins around me, all weird. I don't even bother questioning the fact that I see a structure of what looks like a ship nearby, and the dozens of campers scrambling around, shouting, pointing to me. All I know is that the world is going black._

_**Annabeth**_

_I spot the kid, along with the others, as he collapsed in the middle of the clearing. All I know before he falls is that he has jet black hair, his bangs in his eyes, and black eyes. His pale skin glistened with sweat, as he fell to his knees. Apollo campers jogged towards him, and started to heal him. I run and stare at him. Why does he look so familiar? _

"_I need some nectar!" One camper shouts. Within seconds someone thrusts some at him. Within a minute, the boys eyes flutter open. Chiron is now standing over him, a horrified expression on his face. He makes a gesture with his hands, warding off evil. I turn and gasp. The boy's eyes are indeed black, but also sea green and golden. The edges of his eyes are sea green, the middle black, peppered with gold. His brow furrows, in confusion. "Where am I?" Before any of us can answer, he falls back into unconsciousness. Campers whisper to each other, talking about him. Jason jogs over, sweating, his gladius in his hands. He takes one look at the kid and frowns. "How old is he?" Chiron looks away, so I peer closely. "I'd say…16? 17? Why?" Jason scratches his head. "Because he looks familiar. I turn to Chiron who is trying to leave, unnoticed. _

"_Who is he Chiron?" I demand. He stops and sighs. "Pray I'm wrong, child. Because if I'm right about who that boy is, the entire world is in danger."_

_**Jaden**_

_I woke, my head pounding. I lay in a mattress, on the porch of a house. I got to my feet and glanced around. A girl, with blonde air and storm grey eyes lay reading a book in some language. She looked up, and her expression changed. She leapt to her feet and pointed her finger, almost accusing me of something. _

"_You're awake!" She seethed. "What's your name?" I backed up so quickly, I fell of the porch. Her expression morphed to a laugh. "I'm sorry, I've had a rough couple of weeks." I got to my feet and brushed myself off, embarrassed. "My names Annabeth. What's yours?" She spoke gently, but I could tell she was eager to learn about me. "My names Jaden." "Are you from the Legion Camp?" She asked, her eyes wild. I stared blankly at her. "The what-now?" Her shoulders sagged. She was obviously disappointed with my answer. I look around, still confused. Suddenly I remember everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. I let out a shout, and start looking around more frantically. _

"_What is it!" Annabeth shouts, trying to stop me from running. "I was followed!" I shout. "there was this thing…" I settle down and start to explain my story from the beginning. She acts like she's heard that story before. "Don't worry. Almost every camper here has killed a monster, but I don't really understand how you did it." She said, frowning. "what?" I ask, dumbfound. Annabeth calmly explains that everyone here is a demigod, and that he is too. _

"_that's insane!" I say. Annabeth's eyebrows rise. "Is it? Explain that monster." I'm at a loss for words. I finally realize she's right. I've always known I'm different, but now I know why I'm different. "You should have been claimed when you were 13, but if not, they'll claim you tonight, probably." _

"_Who will?" I ask. Annabeth smiles, a little sadly. "You god parent, of course."_


	2. An Old Friend

**Hey guys! I'm still kind of new to this whole website, and am still learning all these things, so if I put this note in the wrong spot, sorry ****L. I decided to change the way I write it a bit. Instead of it being from the view of the character, it'll be like, well, normal! Hope you enjoy!**

The campfire was nothing like Jaden imagined it would be. The flames were different colours, so Jaden assumed it reflected the mood of the campers. He looked around. Everyone was happy, chattering, making smores. He noticed Chiron, the Camp Director, who was now sitting in a wheelchair, peering at him. Jaden smiled at him, but has soon as he did, Chiron quickly looked away, like Jaden was something dangerous. Jaden frowned, and looked over at Annabeth. She was sitting with three other campers. They were all around his age. One has close cropped golden hair. Another looked Cherokee, but she was beautiful. That last one looked almost Hispanic, with a mischievous grin on his face. Jaden looked down at the fire, frowning. Even among other Half-Bloods, he felt out of place.

He glanced at his hands and saw his mothers ring. She gave it to him, on her death bed. That memory was etched into the back of his eyelids. He still didn't know why she died, or who his father was. All she told him was that, the ring used to be his fathers, and he gave it to her before he left. It was black, with gold and blue swirling in it. He still didn't quite understand it, but he loved it.

"Jaden!" Annabeth calls over. Jaden looks up. She waves him over with a smile. Jaden smiles back and makes to get up. He starts to walk towards him, but everyone around him gasps, and points at him. He panicked. Did he do something wrong? Are they going to kick him out now? Jaden looked around, then up. Floating above his head was a symbol. A green trident surrounded by flames.

"What is that?" One camper shouts. Chiron's face drains of all colour in the firelight. Annabeth looks confused, and so does every other camper. Everyone but Chiron. Jaden takes a closer look at his symbol. "That's not Poseidon's symbol! ?" Someone shouts. Many faces change from curious, to suspicious. A couple even draw their weapons. Jaden backs up, into a large girl, who grabs him by the back of his neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks, gruffly.

"Let go!" Jaden shouts, squirming. "I haven't done anything!"

Chiron sighs. "That symbol is the first I've seen in a long, long time."

"It's true. That trident is indeed not Poseidon's. It is anothers…a Roman symbol."

"A Roman!" Someone hisses. "What's with the flames?" Will Solace asks. Chiron sighs.

He climbs out of his chair and returns to his horse form. He trots over and Clarisse lets go. He looks down at Jaden, troubled. He takes Jaden arm, and raises it into the air, as if Jaden had just won something.

"May we all look upon this day, and never forget it!" he bellows. "Warriors! I give you," He shouts. "The son of Neptune!"

There is a stunned silence in which everyone stares at Jaden, like he's an interesting disease. He fidgets, then realizes something. "Hey wait!" He started. "Why is it Roman? I thought everyone one here is Greek?" Clarisse grunted, her lip curling. "They are." She glances over at Jason. "Well, almost everyone." Jaden frowns. "I'm not Roman. My mom is from California." Annabeth is crossing her arms, frowning. "Chiron, why do you say he's the son of Neptune?" Chiron grimaces. "Because, I know all the symbols of each god, off by heart. That is a Roman symbol, I guarantee it."

"Is there even a difference between Roman and Greek symbols?" Clarisse demands. Chiron nods, solemnly.

"What's up with his eyes?" An Apollo camper notes. Chiron turns and notes that Jaden's colourful eyes are storming.

"You're mom may be American, but what about your father?" Jake Mason says. Jaden drops to his log, and stares into the fire. Everyone starts to leave, knowing the campfire is over.

Chiron doesn't bother to tell him to go to his cabin. Jaden runs his fingers over his well worn ring, thinking about why a god wasn't sensitive enough to even visit.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth trudges to her cabin alone. She stops by the lake and breathes in. Another son of Poseidon. _I wonder what Percy will think about having a brother._ She thinks. She rubs her face, exhaling. "This is a disaster!" She suddenly screams to herself. All her frustration and anger swelling up.

"Well I'd say." A familiar voice laughs to the side. "Keep it down Annie, you're going to wake the whole camp!" Annabeth froze. She hadn't been called Annie since she was just a child, and ran away with Luke and Thalia. She turned her head slightly, her eyes widening. Leaning against the fence, with a mischievous grin on his scarred face, was Luke. Well, kind of Luke.

He glowed brightly, and if you stared hard enough, you could see through him. "Luke!" Annabeth stutters. Luke smiled, a bit sadly. "Don't look so surprised Annie. You're smart enough to realize that if the rift between the Underworld and the Mortal world is getting this thin, then more then monsters can come back."

Annabeth stares in shock, and realization dawns on her face. "Oh no. But…you're not exactly flesh and blood." Luke shook his head sadly.

"I don't have enough energy to do that yet. Besides…" Luke looked down, shame crossing his face. "I haven't paid my debt to the gods."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth demanded. "If it wasn't for you, Kronos would have destroyed Western Civilization!"

Luke shook his head, smiling. "Annie, If it wasn't for me, Kronos wouldn't have gotten as strong as he did. At least, in my eyes, I haven't repaid my debt." Annabeth scowled. "What are you here for Luke?"

"To say sorry. And too warn you." Annabeth turned and frowned.

"What do you mean, warn me?" Luke's face became more agitated. "The barrier between our worlds is fading Annie." Luke's form shimmered, as he stared at the lake. "Many spirits in the Underworld are growing restless. It won't be long till the more powerful ones break free and rise up." Annabeth bit her bottom lip, frowning. She looks back towards where Jaden is sitting.

"This can't just be coincidence…" she muttered. Luke nodded his head. "It isn't. That kid has more powers than just a normal son of Poseidon." She cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" Luke raised his hands palm towards her. "Annie, I wish I could tell you, but then you'll try to change everything." She scowled. Luke stared in Jaden's direction. "The only thing I can do for now is prepare him. I'll teach him how to fight, but no one else must see me!"

"You can make yourself a mortal body?" Luke shook his head. "All I have to do is pour enough energy into the sword, so it will make contact." She frowned. "I don't know Luke…" He smiled, sadly. "Please Annie. I need to do this." With a sigh, she slowly nodded.

"Now get some sleep." He said, with a sly grin. She went to give him a hug, but passed through him. She shivered and looked back.

"Go on." He said, with a jerk of his head.

She started walking and looked back once she reached her cabin. Luke was standing at the edge of the lake, staring at the moon in envy.

**Percy**

He woke with a start. He looked around, panicking. The last he remember was staggering onto a beach. Dozens of teenagers rushed to him as he collapsed.

He slowly got up, and noticed he was wearing a purple t-shirt. He looked around, hoping to find someone he could talk to but no one was there. The cabin he was in, definitely looked familiar, but he had no idea why. Suddenly he had an urge to check is pocket. He reached in and pulled out a golden ballpoint pen. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that it was very dear to him.

He uncapped it and it transformed into a three foot-long golden sword. "Rip-Tide." He said out loud. He capped it and it turned back into a normal pen. On the walls of the cabin were carvings of a god in a toga, with wings on his sandals. "Hermes." Percy said out loud.

"That's Mercury, kid." A gruff voice said. Percy turned and a buff guy, around his age stood at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"What am I doing here?" Percy blurted. The guy scowled. "We ask the questions here, kid. Who are you? How'd you get here?"

Percy grew agitated. "That's the thing! I don't know!" Bobby froze, glaring at him.

"You mean to tell me, that you don't know how you got into our camp? Are you stupid?" Percy grew angry. "My name is Percy Jackson, and I don't belong here! That's all I know, okay?" Bobby uncrossed his arms. "Fine. We'll knock some sense into you yet, kid." He cleared the distance between them quickly, and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Surprisingly, Percy didn't feel a thing, but didn't bother fighting back.

Bobby dragged him throughout the camp. Percy couldn't help feeling am little out of place and embarrassed. Kids different ages stared at him as he went by, but it wasn't a curious or friendly stare. He felt like they were assessing him. Finally Bobby shoved him in front of a magnificent mansion. On the porch sat a wolf. Percy slowly got up and eyed it cautiously.

"Caution is a sign of weakness." The wolf spoke, in a feminine voice. Percy stepped back stunned.

"Do you know who I am?" Percy frowned and cocked his head. "Lupa." The answer came to his lips easily. The wolf nodded. "Yes. Do you know who you are?" Percy stood to his full height.

"I am Percy Jackson." The wolf stared at him. "Is that all you know?" Percy flushed. He nodded. A girl rushed from inside the house, and stared at him. Percy couldn't help but notice that she was indeed beautiful. "Does he know anything about Jason?" She demanded. "Patience, child." Lupa soothed.

"Reyna, this is Jason we're talking about. Wherever he is, he's probably kicking some intense monster butt!" Bobby said. A flash of irritation crossed Reyna's features. "Whatever. So has this kid been claimed yet?"

"He already has been. Long ago." Lupa said. Reyna frowned. "Who's his parent then?"

"Hmm, I'll keep that secret for now. At least until he has proven himself." Bobby smiled, grimly in the background.

"Take him, you two. Train him. Test him. And don't hold back on this one."


	3. Percy's Welcome

**Percy**

Bobby and Reyna took him to what looked like an arena. It was more like a coliseum, to Percy. It was empty, except for a lone teenager. A man, not much older then Percy. He had short cropped golden hair, and blue eyes. He was well-built, his toned muscles defined, and sharp. He stood, sweating, shirtless, holding a _gladius. _He turned to face the three coming in with a hard expression.

Percy could immediately tell that he didn't like him. "Ryan," Reyna called. "This is that kid! We're gonna see what he's got and show him the ropes!" Ryan smiled a pearl white, Colgate smile, that Apollo would have been jealous of, at Reyna.

"Bobby, let's go watch, and get out of the way." Bobby grumbled, and followed Reyna to the stands. Ryan turned to Percy and smiled, though it wasn't the same smile he gave Reyna. It was…as if he couldn't wait to beat Percy up.

"Go on." Ryan said, twirling his sword, arrogantly. Percy frowned and reached into his pocket. He found what he was looking for, and pulled out Riptide. The golden pen glimmered in the hot sun. Ryan took one look at it and burst out laughing.

"What, are you gonna draw on me?" he shook his head, smiling, and whistled. A boy, younger and nervous rushed forward, wearing a shield and carrying a gladius. Ryan jerked his head to Percy. Without a word, the boy started his assault on Percy. He dodged all of the boys attacks, and remember the to uncap Riptide. It transformed to a bronze sword. Reyna and Bobby's jaws dropped, but Ryan still looked unimpressed.

Percy easily disarmed the boy, and placed the tip of his sword on his shoulder. He didn't know how, but the fighting skills came easily to him. Ryan started clapping his hands.

He shooed the other boy away, who stumbled away, frightened. Percy felt a pang of guilt, as he watched the boy disappear to the stands. Ryan twirls his gladius, grinning. "Go!" He shouts. Without hesitation he starts a viscous series of attacks, that almost catch Percy of guard. They exchange blows for a few minutes, neither of them giving an edge of ground. They were both near perfect. Finally, after Percy became too confident, Ryan found and opening. He ducked and slashed Percy at the ribs, but his sword just bounced away, harmlessly.

Ryan was so surprised he barely ducked in time to avoid Percy's neck high slash. He brought his sword up with all the energy, knocking Riptide from Percy's hand. With a shout of anger and adrenaline, Ryan brought his sword down upon Percy's shoulder.

Ryan staggered back, dropping his sword, his mouth agape. As the sword reached the ground, it shattered, and the only sign of damage on Percy was his ripped shirt. Percy and Ryan stood a foot apart glaring at each other. Ryan's jaw worked as he assessed the situation. Finally he smiled.

"Well this is certainly an unexpected turn of events." He waved his hand. "No need for that sword now." Percy frowned, not believing Ryan. Ryan whistled for the boy. He scurried down.

"Get the gloves." He said, pushing him. The boy stumbled and fell, but got up and hurried off. Percy capped his sword, and it turned back to the golden pen. "Don't touch that kid!" Ryan glanced back at Percy, raising an eyebrow.

"Care to stop me?" As the boy came back with two pairs of fighting gloves, Ryan's arm snapped out, and scooped him into a headlock. Percy stumbled forward.

"Stop! Enough fighting!" Ryan's eyebrows raised. "Enough fighting? This isn't exactly what I call fighting." The boy's hands ripped at Ryan's arm uselessly. "What are you trying to prove?" Percy demanded. Ryan smiled. "Here's a proposition. Fight me, no swords, just one on one, and this kid will go." Percy's eyes widened.

"Look, I don't want to fight you!" Ryan's eyes hardened. "You don't wanna fight?" His muscles strained as he tightened his grip on the kid. "Than what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ryan stop!" Reyna shouted from the stands. Ryan promptly ignored her and stared at Percy as the boy turned blue.

"Fine!" Percy shouted, desperate for him to let go of the kid. Ryan smiled and let his arms drop. The boy dropped to his knees, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. With a thud he landed in the dust, unconscious. Ryan frowned and tilted the boys face with the tip of his boot.

"Hmm, now someone will have to move him." He raised his eyes to Percy and crossed his arms. Percy held back his anger and dragged the boy off to the stands. He could feel Ryan's eyes closely following him, assessing his posture, how strong he was, etc.

He turned back, and Ryan tossed him a pair of black gloves. Percy eyed them, and noticed that they were made to protect knuckles, so his hands could move faster then fat, more protective gloves.

Percy kept his eyes on Ryan as he took his shirt off. He was dressed in a pair of light shorts. He bent down and untied his shoes, and took off his socks. He tossed all his clothing aside, and started to put his gloves on.

Ryan grinned at him, bouncing up and down slightly, waiting for Percy to finish. Percy stood to his full height, keeping his sight on Ryan.

"Hold up!" Bobby called. "Fight ends with a knock out or tap out!"

"Ding." Ryan said. Percy charged Ryan, swinging his fists. Ryan easily dodged and blocked them. He ducked quickly and drove his fist up into Percy's ribs. He cried out and backed up, but Ryan kept on the attack. Ryan drove him to the ground with kicks to the chest and legs.

Ryan laughed. Percy coughed up blood, writhing in pain.

"Get up, get up," Ryan said. As Percy started to shakily raise to his knees, Ryan delivered an astonishing blow to his face. Ryan leapt onto Percy and started to deliver fast blows to his face. After 4 or 5 he leapt off and laughed. He turned and started to take his gloves off when Percy stirred. Ryan turned slowly, surprised.

Percy spat blood and stumbled at Ryan who stood still, staring at him. Percy threw a punch at Ryan, who grabbed it, turned and elbowed Percy into the back of the head. He Percy stumbled, Ryan turned back and delivered a round house kick to Percy's face. Percy fell like a puppet whose strings were cut. Just before Percy passed out he caught a glance of a tall middle-aged man, with wavy blonde hair, to his shoulders.

The last thing Percy thought before the blackness consumed his conscious, was that the man reminded him of a lion.


End file.
